Who would have thought?
by nemoxgirl
Summary: A cinderella-story with Sesshomaru. Just something that wouldn't leave my mind. go easy on me, I'm still new with writing.
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru, I know you are still young but the youkai council demands that you get a mate before you turn five and twenty. I can't change that rule, so your choices are to either find one yourself or letting them choose." Sugimi watched his oldest son. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were indifferent but Sugimi knew his son. Sesshomaru was pissed but still interested.

"I rather choose one myself, those old fools doesn't know a thing about people. I let you arrange how." And with that he left. The inuyoukai sighed. The council asked too much from the young prince. Sugimi himself could still remember the day when Sesshomaru was born, to him that had been like yesterday but in truth it had been years… many years.

"Haku! Send out invitation to every maid in the country! We are going to have three balls after each other; Masquerades. " The king announced to his advisor. The wolf demon, Haku, bowed and left.

----------

"Tsuki! Get up! I want my breakfast!" The purple-haired woman sat up confused. Who the hell was calling?! She looked up and saw her step-mother standing next to her bed.

"Sorry, step-mother. I overslept." She apologised while quickly getting up.

"I see that! But now you are up! Fix our breakfast and that is quick!" The cat-demon sneered before turning on her heals and left. Tsuki only rolled her green eyes. Stupid bitch! She quickly dressed before she hurried to the kitchen.

This was how her life looked like after that her father had died. She had become a servant in her own house and was bullied by her step-sisters and mother. She hated them all with a passion but had neither power nor will to fight back. Her life was already ruined, what else could she get?

But as she came in with the breakfast to the three bitches something sparked her interest. Dominique was reading a letter from the king out loud.

"Therefore our people invited to the masquerade ball that will start tonight and continue the two following nights! Girls, this is you chance!" Tsuki looked at the two girls. Ino looked more like a pig than a cat and Rose looked like something between a cat and a fish… and not in a good way if there was one. Dominique was wishing for the impossible. But who was she to ruin the surprise?

"Oh mother! We must go! And I need a new dress!" Ino stood up, hitting the table with her hands. "I real one that fits a queen! Prince Sesshomaru must notice me tomorrow night!" Her strong piercing voice made Tsuki cringe inwardly.

Rose stood up, she too, glaring at her sister. "Don't mind her! She doesn't have a chance! I want a dress that makes me look like a demon from hell! That will make the prince fall!"

Dominique shook her head. "Girls, girls! Calm down! Both of you have a big chance, I know you have! I will find you the dress you desire, one for each night." Something then hit Tsuki.

Tsuki stood still while listening. The king had written our people so everyone was invited. Should she try?

The day continued while Tsuki dwelled the question about going to the ball. She doubted that her step-mother would allow it but it did give her a strange feeling in her stomach to at least try. A ball was something that didn't happened often so when the chance came she might as well take it. As the sisters and her step-mother were getting ready Tsuki went to her mother's grave.

She sat down next to the gravestone, still twisting and turning the idea of going. Sure she didn't have a dress…

"Gah! Mother, what should I do?" She asked, laying her head on the cold stone. The Elder bush behind the grave swayed in the wind and something fell down in her lap. Tsuki frowned and picked up a mask… a black mask. She looked up at the bush and saw a beautiful green kimono. Carefully she took it down, eyeing it carefully. What the hell was going on? She looked around and saw no one in sight. Well… since no one was near that seamed to own the kimono she might as well try it? Right? She smiled slightly. It looked like her decision had been made for her.

----------

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched the people talk and dance. Everybody's scent was hidden and no one was allowed to remove their masks until the last night, at the stroke of twelve. The idea was to find someone that matched once personality, to see beyond the appearance.

His father was mental!

He made his way through the crowed, avoiding all females. He could hear how they talked about trying to find the crown prince. It disgusted him beyond limits! Like he would marry any of them!

His amber eyes scanned the hall once again until they fell on a female that had just arrived. Despite the black mask he could see from where he stood that she was an inu, like him. Her kimono was deep green, but had the white elderflower on it. Her aura was gentle… but cold. As she walked down the stairs he found himself hypnotised. She moved with grace, an unforced grace. Unlike many others in the room she walked normally, grace was like her second name. Her purple hair made her easy to see in the crowd.

He quickly decided and made his way over to her, before anybody else could catch her attention.

"Good evening."

----------

"Good evening." Tsuki turned around and saw a mask. A beautiful white, glittering mask. The owner was tall, at least a head taller than her. His hair was silver-coloured and pretty long. His kimono was white with purple and red stripes on it.

"Good evening, milord." She curtsied. "What brings you over here?" She asked lightly. The demon smiled.

"Nothing but the presence of a lady."

"Oh? Who is the lucky one?" She smirked slightly.

"You."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow behind the mask. "And what did I do to make you notice me?"

"For starters; your dress, all the females in this room wear the colour of royal family, to show the prince that they are fit to be his bride. Secondly; your aura, it's gentle and true. And thirdly; your movements. You move with grace, with easy unlike any other here."

"My, my, aren't you an observant one?" She asked. It did uneasy her that he said those things. It almost felt like he was stalking her but he couldn't have been.

"Don't worry, I'm just as you said; an observant one. And since we can't relay on scent I use my other senses." He smiled a little and Tsuki couldn't help but notice that he looked his smile was nice.

"Alright… let's say I believe you, then what do you want to discuss since you so quickly took my attention?" She turned to him fully and saw his pleased smirked.

"Well… we are at a ball. Would you honour me with this dance?" He bowed. Tsuki laughed and curtsied.

"As you wish, milord." They danced alright. They dance the whole night away. And as the bell rang two he escorted her out. Tsuki had never felt so happy in her life. The man had been wonderful, despite the fact that she had meet him earlier that evening she felt that she might fall for him soon. Before they parted ways she had kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise and joy.

She hidden the dress in her room and went to sleep, knowing that the step-mother and her step-sisters weren't home yet. She was safe.

----------

The next day Dominique and her daughters woke up after lunch. The two younger had a headache while the mother was her usual self. Tsuki kept herself away from them after finishing her duties. She took several naps in the stable during the afternoon.

"I think I found the crown prince at the ball mother! I think I was the fifth male I danced with!" Rose announced at the tea. Tsuki gave her a glance. Who the hell cared about the _**crown**_prince? She had found prince_** charming**_! There was a big difference!

"No way! I found him! He was the second one I mingled with. We talked a lot!" Ino huffed and glared at her sister.

"Girls! Mind your manners!" Dominique scolded them slightly. Tsuki took the tray and left for the kitchen. "Tsuki!"

"Yes, ma'am?" She looked over her shoulder, one hand on the doorknob.

"Where were you last night? You were gone when we left." Her step-mothers voice was cold. Her yellow cat-eyes were narrowed.

"I went to my mother's grave if you have to know. Even a wildcat like you must respect the dead ones." She smirked before leaving. The sisters' gasps after her, but no accuses were shot after her. Even they knew better than to disrespect the tradition of honouring the dead.

----------

This night she waited until the three left before she changed and headed to the castle, she too. The male inu was at her side the moment she stepped inside and refused to leave her. Tsuki didn't mind at all. In fact she found in flattering that he did everything in his power to keep her attention. She could feel him frown when another male came up and tried to talk to her. He was fast to make sure no one but he danced with her. She couldn't stop the feeling of being special around him.

"Why elderflowers?" He asked while eyeing her dress. Tsuki took a look at it herself.

"My mother loved elderflowers… and the drink you can make of its berries. I think if she could have chosen she would just lie under a tree and smell the flowers forever. But that is was she is doing right now…" She smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"My mother is dead… she died when I was young. Elderflowers remind me of her…" Her companion smiled carefully at her and nodded.

"Now, do I dare to go and get us something to drink or will more admires come to take you away?" He asked when the clock came closer to twelve.

"They will only talk with me, sir. You don't have to worry." She smiled up at him and saw his glare at the others who was looking at her.

"Only talk, hn? Not likely. I will be quick." He left and the moment he did others came and started to converse with her. Tsuki smiled and answered while she waited for her masked companion but he didn't come. After a while she started to worry and headed out to look for him. She headed out in the garden but stopped at the sound of voices. She knew one of them!

"So you have found a female of your like, Sesshomaru?" A deep voice asked.

"I have father." Father? The air left her but she kept quiet. "Can't you withdraw the spell tonight? I want to know who she is! I want to marry her!" Her prince charming… Sesshomaru… sounded impatient. She put a hand over her mouth. What should she do?!

"No, no son. It will be removed tomorrow. Tomorrow you will find out who she is." Tsuki slipped back inside. She couldn't let him find out who she was. He was a man of noble birth! And she… she was nobody. A servant in her own house, a peasant!

"Hello." She whirled around and saw her prince

"Hi…" Her voice was weaker than she wanted it to be. For the love of god! He was still the man she had talked to constantly for more than twelve hours!

"Is everything alright?" His voice had concern in it.

"Yes… I'm just a little tired." He didn't look too convinced but he let it go and asked her to dance instead. With hesitation she agreed.

This night she headed home at one in the morning. She felt confused, lost and totally unsure. Sesshomaru (God how weird it was now when she knew his name, if only first name) seamed worried about her and suggested that he should accompany her home, but Tsuki had refused.

"If you say so… but I won't let you go without a good bye kiss and a promise that you will come tomorrow night." His voice had amusement in it and Tsuki couldn't help but laugh and gave him his desired kiss. But he moved quicker than her. He kissed her right on the lips and refused to let her go for a few moments. When he did let go; she was absolutely sure that her face was red as a tomato.

"Good night, sir and you have my word that I will come." She whispered and left quickly. This night her mind was working hard, trying to process and figure out what she should do. She couldn't marry the inu! So it was with a heavy heart she slipped under the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

---------- Chapter 2 ---------- 

What was she going to do?! Tsuki frowned while scrubbing the floors. What could she do? She had to show up tonight. She had, in her stupidity, given her word that she would come.

"Not done yet?" She looked up and saw Dominique. The cat glared at her with distain. A distain that were shared.

"Getting there." She smiled coldly before starting to scrub again.

"Then hurry up! We will have guests tomorrow and I want the floors to be shining!" Tsuki glanced at her. Guests? Who was she talking about? "The king and his oldest son will come tomorrow after the ball! After all Rose did catch the prince's eye, I'm sure of that!" Oh the little dreamer! Tsuki held back her laughter. Her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. Maybe she could sneak out before the stroke of twelve? It was a thought… but since Sesshomaru was so protective of her already she doubted that she would be able to sneak away.

Maybe she should tell him the truth? She snorted. '_Yeah right! And I can hand him my head while I'm at it!_' Her only hope was that she could leave before twelve. The thought of not going wasn't even something she considered. She had promised him. Besides she had only known him for two days, she would survive without him.

So why was she feeling weird as she walked inside the castle with some other guests? Why was it feeling like her life was going to end this night? Why was she hundred times more nervous than she had been the first night?

He was at her side the moment she entered. She smiled weakly at him but didn't try to make conversation. He was quick to ask her to dance and she agreed, with a heavy heart. She kept an eye on the clock all the time.

"Are you still unwell?" he asked. Tsuki looked up at him and smiled, forcing her feelings back into the very corner of her.

"No, no, you can say I'm a little nervous for midnight." He smirked at her.

"No need to be nervous, I'm still the person you have talked and danced with the past two nights. The only difference is that you will know who I am."

"Sir! That is a big difference. Right now you are a mysterious stranger that has enchanted me. At midnight I will know the wizard." She glanced at Rose and Ino when they danced past them. The sisters didn't notice her; they were busy talking to their believed princes'.

"You know them?" His lips were next to her ear to her surprise.

"I wouldn't say that… in order to know someone you need to have a real conversation. But I know that they are here to catch the crown prince. Poor man." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" His lips travelled down to her earlobe, nipping it. Tsuki held back a gasp.

"A-all most every girl in this hall is trying to look for him, to charm him. If someone notices which one it is all the females will be over him." She felt him tense.

"Are you looking for him?" His deep voice was colder now.

"I came here because I deserved a break, nothing else. The prince can choose whoever he wants as long as I can have my dances and talk." She looked up at him and felt him relax. "Why? Scare I wanted to find him?" His grip on her waist tightened.

"Maybe…" His voice was still a little cold. She sighed and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not a gold digger, sir. I despise anyone who can be that low. If you are to marry you marry for love. My parents did, their parents did as their parents did before them. And I will keep to the tradition."

Slowly he smiled and nodded. The rest of the dance they were silent. But the closer to twelve they got the more nervous Tsuki became.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She looked up at the silver mask.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine, just nervous."

"Why are you that? There is nothing to be nervous about." He pulled her over to the balcony.

"There is plenty to be nervous about."

"Why is that?"

"Are you saying that you aren't?"

"You will still be the person I met here at the ball, only with a name."

"Only with a name? A name can change everything. What if I'm your worst enemy?" Not that _she_ had any male enemies but still!

"Do you have enemies?"

"Not really enemies… just people who would love to see me gone…"

"How can an innocent person like you have enemies?" She looked up at him.

"I'm not innocent. I have done many things in my life." Sesshomaru leaned closer.

"Like what?" She smirked at him

"I'm not telling."

"One day you will."

"In your dreams!"

"Every night." She stuck her tongue out at him. He caught it.

With his mouth.

She was in heaven. Was it even legal to kiss like that?! Probably not but she would tell. His hand found it was to her neck, caressing it. Hers own hands travelled to his cheeks, pulling him closer.

But she broke the kiss… after some time. Sesshomaru didn't seam so keen on letting her go but he did. With a whine. Tsuki couldn't help but laughed at the sound. Who would have thought that this male could whine?

"What are you laughing at?" His voice was husky and deeper than normal.

"You. I didn't know you could whine, despite being an inu." He snorted and pulled her into a hug.

"Then you're stupid." He whispered.

"Watch it, puppy dog! I only had a problem to picture you whining but if you want me to see you as a little puppy then whine away." She huffed and tried to leave his arms.

"Puppy dog?" He asked while ignoring her struggles.

"You sounded like a puppy when you whined." Now he huffed before burying his nose in her neck.

"I'll be right back, don't move." He said and the next second he was gone. Tsuki frowned slightly but stood where he had left her.

But the mood they had created was broken.

"It's time!" Someone announced. Tsuki quickly ran inside. Her eyes fell on the clock and watched with horror as the bells rang. Everyone started to shine a little as the spell was removed. She looked around. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Quickly she gathered her skirt in her hands and almost ran towards the door. But before she could leave the hall a hand got her wrist. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

"What's the hurry?" He smiled and took a step forward. He buried his nose in her hair, taking deep breath. "You smell wonderfully. Like elderberries." Tsuki took in his smell. He smelled like the calm after a stormy night. She sighed, buried her nose deeper into his kimono, trying to take in so much that she would remember him.

He slowly pulled her away and reached for his mask. Tsuki's world stopped as she saw his face for the first time. This couldn't be!

"You… you're the prince." She whispered, shock to her very core. The male inu smiled at her.

"I am… and you are?" He slowly reached for her mask but she stepped away, making him frown.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and started to run again. She couldn't let him see her. He wasn't going to know who she was. She was a servant! He was of noble birth!

She got outside the castle and was about to remove her mask when she heard a roar behind her. The prince didn't like seeing her leave, neither did his youkai. At the top of the stairs stood Sesshomaru, with red eyes and ruffled hair. He was in front of her the minute she blinked, his hand holding her wrist.

"You aren't leaving." He _stated_. Tsuki felt her own youkai rising to the surface. He wasn't her mate, so he didn't have any right to order her around. With some difficulties she pushed her beast into the corner of her mind.

"I'm sorry, your highness" She whispered, cupping his face with her hands. The youkai whined to her, begging her not to leave. She circled her arms around his neck, hugging him. He buried his nose in her neck and licked it.

Tsuki felt tears form in her eyes but ignored them. Carefully she gathered her youki and quickly teleported her back home, something that drained almost completely.

But she did miss that her mask had slipped off her and was lying at the prince's feet.

----------

Sugimi heard the roar and recognised it as his son's. He quickly left the hall only to find his son on his knees, holding a mask in his hand.

"Son?" The king asked.

"She ran away." The king almost gaped. The little female his son had chosen ran away? What possessed her to do such a thing?

"Why?" Sesshomaru shook his head. It broke Sugimi's heart to see his son so sad. The only time he had seen Sesshomaru's emotion after the pup had reached maturity was when his mother, Sugimi's beloved mate, had died. "What do you want to do?" He asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I_will_ find her. No matter what!"


	3. Chapter 3

---------- Chapter 3 ----------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE WASN'T THE PRINCE! THIS CAN'T BE!" Tsuki almost fell from the bed in surprise. Dominique's scream had probably awoken the entire neighbourhood.

"I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T! MOTHER! AT LEAST I FOUND SOMEONE HIGHER UNLIKE THIS SQUIRT WHO FLIRTED WITH THE BAKER!" Ino's voice drowned her mother's voice. Tsuki groaned and put the pillow over her head. Couldn't they be at least a little normal?! It was freaking three in the morning!

She heard her step-mother telling Ino off before everything went quiet. Thankfully. Tsuki rose slightly from her bed, her weight on her forearms and pillow sliding down her back. So, Rose flirted with the baker? Well… the demoness loved to eat so they would probably be happy… and Ino was with some noble man… wonder who?

The days went by. To Tsuki everything was grey. Untouchable… She realised that it had been him who made the world colourful and entertaining. Sure, she had only known him for three days but it felt like she had known him her entire life. How could one person become so important? She hadn't even felt this lost when her parents had died. She barely remembered her mother, she remembered that she was beautiful and she remembered her scent and her smile. But no memories…

Her father, oh how she had loved him. She had been but ten years old when he had died in that accident. She had a lot of memories of him, for so many years he had been the centre of her life. But when he had died… she had cried of course. Is there a time when you don't cry at death? But she hadn't felt empty… like she felt now. This was something else.

She was actually scared. If she reacted this strongly at just not being with him, how would she react if he died? Even the very thought of his death made her go from depressed to suicidal.

About a week after the last ball things started to make sense again. She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore. Sometimes she could wake up with wet cheeks but that was all. Ino and Rose had left her alone quit a lot. Despite that the three didn't get along they all noticed the disappointed air around the others and felt for each other. Tsuki had noticed that Rose was almost as depressed as her.

But at lunch the drama rose once again. The sound of running horses was heard. Tsuki stopped in the doorway while her step-mother rose from the table.

They all straighten up as the doorbell rang. Rose and Ino ran to the window, Dominique told them off before heading for the door and Tsuki only stood still. Her instincts were already working, trying to tell her that this was a bad omen. But it was her step-mother's voice that made her mind click.

"You majesties!" The sisters almost fainted. Tsuki went pale. This couldn't be! What the hell were they doing here?! She quickly pulled herself into the shadow of the hall, hiding her presence and scent.

In came Sesshomaru and the king, the first looking grave, the other was smiling. Dominique and her daughters curtsied. "Welcome to our humble home! Please tell us why we owe this lovely pleasure?" Tsuki gagged to herself as she listened to her step-mother's speech. Slowly she slipped into the shadows in the back of the room, keeping her ears on the conversation.

The king was nice; he conversed nicely with her step-mother. The prince kept quiet. Rose and Ino kept eyeing him with hungry and greedy eyes. The youkai in Tsuki howled at the sight but Tsuki scowled it and ordered it to be quiet.

She needed to get out of here.

Quietly she made her way out of the backdoor, making her way towards the elder tree in the backyard. She needed her mother's comfort.

Her life had become such a mess…

"Elder tree and elderflower." She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. The male stood a few steps from her, but close enough to catch her if she decided to run.

"I told you my mother loved elderflowers… her last wish was to be buried under a tree." She explained. The crown prince took a step towards her; Tsuki took a step back while eyeing him warily.

"Where did you get the dress?" He asked. She heard the accusing tone in his voice.

"I did not steal it, _sir_!" She hissed looking away from his golden eyes. That moment she hated him. Truly hated him.

"Then how did you get it?" He appeared in front of her, holding her wrist in his hand. His other hand forced her to look at him.

"Does it matter?! If you want the dress then take it! Leave me be!" She tried to pull away, but no use.

"Who gave it to you?" This time his voice was soft. She took in his face. The heir to the throne looked tired, vulnerable.

"I don't really know… I came here and said some stupid wish and it just appeared. Honestly!" She looked him in the eye before trying to pull away again. "There! I've answered you! Let go!" But he didn't. He pulled her closer, buried his nose in her hair.

"And here I thought you were clever. Do you really think I would chase you down for a dress?" He whispered while she stiffed in his arms.

"Why then?" He back away a little so he could look at her.

"I want you to marry me. I want to be your mate." His eyes found hers, locking them. Tears came in Tsuki's eyes.

"I can't." She whispered and sobbed while looking away when she felt him tense.

"Why not?" She heard the hurt in his voice, the sadness.

"I'm a servant, a nobody while you-"

"Are the prince and don't give a damn about that! Tsuki, I don't care about your social status. You are brighter than more then half of the people I must socialise with. My father approves this. No one can say anything about your rank."

"It's against the law."

"Were your parents servants?"

"…no. Dominique married my father s couple of years after my mother's death…"

"Then you aren't a servant. You step-mother will be punished for such a crime." He made her look at him again. "And can you honestly tell me that you don't want to be with me? Can you look me in the eye and say that?" Tsuki looked at him, eyeing him carefully. Could she?

"No… I can say that. These three nights… evenings if you want to call it that… they made me feel alive for the first time in years." He smiled at this and pulled her closer again.

"Then say what you want to say…"

"… I want to be with you…" She whispered. Sesshomaru smiled a real beautiful smile. Tsuki opened her mouth say something; probably say it was impossible for them. But Sesshomaru put a hand on her mouth.

"That's all you need to say. You and I will be, even if I have to drag you up the aisle." Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at that.

----------

"How did you find me by the way?" Tsuki asked. The newly mated couple were out on the balcony, watching the stars once more.

"You left something behind that helped me calm my beast and remember your scent." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I did?" Tsuki frowned, leaning her head to the side while watching him with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru grinned and pulled her closer.

"You did. You dropped something that I was going to return." And with that he pulled out her black mask. Tsuki looked at it surprised before starting to laugh.

"My mask? I didn't even know I had dropped it!" She tried to take it from him but he held it out of her reach.

"Don't even think about it. This little mask helped me a lot! I'm actually thinking embellish so if won't be ruined."

"You're crazy!" Tsuki laughed while shaking her head.

"About you." Sesshomaru added before he kissed her.

The End


End file.
